Fire And Ice
by SMARTIESAREMYBRANDOFHEROIN
Summary: She was fire, he was ice. Fire- brilliancy, beauty, ferocity. Ice- suave, elegant, calm. They both want one single thing. The other. But how can they exist together?
1. Chapter 1

VICTORIAPOV

**Chapter 1**

**How Can It Get Any Worse?**

"Victoria!" Andrew's voice called out. I saw him running towards me, and groaned inwardly. Andrew was an annoying man, unluckily my mother thought him a good match for me. She seemed totally oblivious to the fact that I detested him, or that I hated her controlling my life. Every single aspect of my existence was decided, controlled by her. It was exasperating. Even in my own house, I was a prisoner. Andrew's annoying voice broke through my reverie.

"Good day, Victoria"

"Master Duarte" I greeted curtly

"You are in good health, I trust?"

"Yes, thank-you. Now if you'll excuse me I have important business" I made to walk away, but he grabbed my arm

"May I borrow you from your busy evening? I need to speak to you"

"Not now, Sir. I am in quite a rush"

"Please, Victoria. I only beg a small portion of your time. Just listen to what I have to say"

"Fine. But make it quick" I snapped

"Well, your parents have decided that we make a fine couple, and requested that we wed as soon as possible. By this time next week, my darling Victoria, you will be my loving wife"

No. No, no, no, no. I had no intention of changing my last name. Victoria Aden suited me fine, thank-you very much.

"What?!" I screeched

"You are going to marry me. Now be a good girl and give your doting fiancé a kiss" He smirked. I had an idea. I smiled seductively and leant in as if to kiss him, but just as he closed his eyes, I slapped him across the cheek. Hard. I ran from him s fast as I could; only stopping when I realized he wasn't chasing after me. I had to get away, but where could I go? Home definitely wasn't an option, neither was anywhere predictable. That included Kaitlynne's house. Kaitlynne Grayson was my lifelong and best friend. Her husband, Isaac, was everything I wanted in a husband. He was sweet, funny and loved his wife like nothing else. They married because they wanted to, not because they 'made a good match'. Then I knew where I could go. Southcombe Beach. I changed direction, and sprinted to my destination. I reached the beach, and sat down on the cold pebbles, gasping for breath. I pulled Kaitlynne's letter out my coat pocket. It was late evening, and it was already getting dark. It was light enough that I could easily read the letter though.

_Dearest Victoria, _It read

_She has arrived. Isaac and I are blessed with a beautiful baby girl. Her name is to be Emely Diana Grayson. As my lifelong friend and my child's godmother, you should be the first__ outside the family to see her. Please visit us soon. I have not seen you since last month._

_All my love,_

_Kaitlynne_

How could my life get any worse? I would never be able to see Kaitlynne, Isaac or there daughter again. Never would I be able to see Emely Diana Grayson. My own godchild. I would never know her. And I had to accept that. But I just couldn't. My life was falling to pieces around me. I buried my head in my hands and cried until darkness took over.

"Are you alright Miss?" A silken voice asked


	2. Chapter 2

VICTORIAPOV

**Chapter 2**

**The House On The Hill**

"Are you alright, Miss?" A silken voice asked. I looked up and saw a very handsome man. His skin was dark, his black hair in long dreadlocks. Then I met his eyes. I was terrified. I ran. I got up and ran as fast as I could, my flame-like hair billowing out behind me. He was in front of me again as if I hadn't moved. His petrifying eyes stared into mine, filled with amusement and fury.

"No point trying to run, Miss. You can't outrun me. All I require is your name. Don't be afraid" But how could I not be?

"V-V- Victoria" I stuttered

"Victoria," He purred, "My name is Laurent. A friend of mine would be very interested in you"

"Leave me alone"

"Be nice, Miss Victoria. He's nice, I promise. But tell me, what is a pretty young woman like Miss Victoria doing on the streets at this hour? There are a lot of unsavoury characters about, you know" I noticed his voice was slightly accented- French. I could only tell since I had family in France.

"I-I ran away"

"Why ever would you do that?" He asked courteously

"My parents"

"Surely it's no reason to cry"

"You don't know them"

"But I can help you escape them, Cherie. If you only trust me" His eyes were hypnotic. Laurent moved closer to me, and I screamed involuntarily. He looked me hard in the eyes, "Do. Not. Scream"

He moved closer to me still, his face only inches from mine. His hand cupped over my mouth, and I shivered from the temperature- It was ice. Picking me up effortlessly, he ran off the beach. I realized he was heading for an old house- The house on the hill the lower-class children told stories about. About how an old woman died there, and her spiteful ghost haunted the abode. Once we were inside, he laid me on the floor. As his eyes raked over me, I began to feel unsafe, even more so than before. What was he going to do to me?

A small smile spread across his lips as Laurent looked at me with his hungry, scarlet eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

VICTORIAPOV

**Chapter 3**

**Scared Of Ghosts?**

It sent a chill down my spine, the way he looked at me. Almost as if he wanted to eat me, but he knew he couldn't. Like a small child wanted to eat candy before his supper, but knowing he couldn't and would be punished if he did. It was weird to say the least. I suddenly remembered something.

"Laurent?" I asked shakily

"Yes, Miss Victoria?" He asked, cocking his head to one side

"Why are your eyes red?"

"I can't tell you yet, Sweet. I will soon, though"

"There aren't any ghosts here, are there?"

He chuckled, "The only thing anywhere close to ghost here is me, Victoria"

He seemed to have recovered from his dark mood if nothing else. He still looked at me with the same peculiar look, but his eyes were black. Coal black. I was startled so much by this that I hardly heard him murmur something to me.

"Stay here, Victoria. I'll be back soon, so don't try and escape. My companion would prefer unharmed goods" He said, before running out the door so fast the movement was unconceivable to my eyes. His menacing words echoed in my ears, _My companion would prefer unharmed goods_. What was that meant to mean? If I moved at all he would hurt me? He scared me. He confused me. His moods swings were enough to make me believe he was dangerous, the way he would be calm, then be angry, amused and then threatening to harm me. It was ... well, I didn't know what it was. A loud clattering broke me from my thoughts.

"Laurent?" I asked nervously, but my only reply was another bang.

I got up slowly, only to be startled by the next instalment of noise. It seemed to be getting closer, so I ran out the room, and up the staircase. I saw the flames from the torches, and froze. If someone found me here, I would be able to flee with them. I was filled with hope until I remembered Laurent was my captor, and he was very strong and fast. I had no hope of ever escaping from him.

"Go on then!" A voice shouted. I looked down to see a group of men, who were obviously drunk, standing at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Look, Boys, Henry's scared! Frightened of a little ghost are we? And a female ghost at that! Henry's scared of a woman!" One teased

"No, I'm not! I'm not scared of a woman! Even if she is dead!" Henry bellowed, and he started to climb the steps. I hurried along the corridor, looking for a room to hide in, when I crashed into smoothing hard and cold. I screamed. Then a hand grabbed me and pulled me to the being. Laurent.

"Don't you remember what I told you, Victoria?" He hissed, "I told you not to scream, and not to try and escape. Now look what you've done, we have five unwelcome visitors in our house"

"I didn't..."

"If you knew what was good for you, Miss Victoria, you'd keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut. Now, we have business to attend to"

He pushed me behind him as the four other men followed Henry up the stairs. I recognized them all. They were all either family or good friends of Andrew. Alexander Duarte, my would-be fiancé's elder brother. Henry Perrin, a former colleague of his. Peter Camber, my cousin and the man who had first told my mother about my alleged 'good match'. Jack Davies, Andrew's cousin and so-called best friend. And Joseph Camber, another cousin of mine and best friend of Andrew. They didn't see me at first, just Laurent.

"I thought the ghost was female!" George cried

"Ghost? There are no such things here, my friends" Laurent said coolly, pushing me further behind him.

"And who are you to say ghost don't exist?" Jack asked drunkenly, slurring his words a little.

"My name is Laurent, and I said ghosts don't wander in this house, not that they don't wander at all"

"And who's this pretty lass behind you? Come on don't be shy, let us see you" Alexander cooed, spotting me and trying to get a better look by walking around Laurent, who mirrored his steps.

"It's alright, dear, come on, they mean us no harm" Laurent said coaxingly. He obviously didn't know that any one of these men could recognize my in an instant.

"They all know me, Laurent" I murmured quietly, "They'll recognize me"

"They're drunk, no sober man would be stupid enough to venture here in the dead of night" He muttered darkly back. I nodded and step out from behind him.

"Victoria? Is it you?" Peter asked, stumbling forwards a few steps

"Victoria? You must be mistaken, Sir. Her name is May"

"May? And what is she to you?"

"My wife" He said simply. Wait, what!


	4. Chapter 4

VICTORIAPOV

**Chapter 4**

**Nature**

I froze. What did he think he was doing?! Passing me off as his wife! How dare he? How dare he kidnap me, take me to a decrepit and abandoned old house, then try and claim he had any relationship to me! I had never felt so infuriated. Anger bubbled away, tainting my vision red slightly. I couldn't see the different colours anymore, just varying shades of red. Burgundy, Scarlet, Ruby, Claret, Crimson. Laurent wound an arm around my waist, not in the loving gesture it looked like, but in warning for me to keep quiet.

"It does look like my brothers obsession, but I guess it can't be" Alexander shrugged

"So how come you and your wife are living here? I thought this place had been empty for decades"

My captor smiled, "Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable? Surely standing is making your feet ache"

The five men nodded feverishly, and Laurent grinned wider. Something about his smile was off, almost sinister. It unnerved me, but they didn't seem to notice, "Follow me" He purred

We walked down the corridor till we came to the end. There were two doors, and he led us through the left first one. In the room were various chairs, covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt. Again, the five drunks didn't notice.

"Please, sit down, my friends. Would you like a drink?"

Although they were obviously too drunk already, they graciously accepted another without hesitation. The dark smile crept up on my captor's face yet again.

"May, Darling, Go and get us a drink each would you?" That's what he the drunks heard, not what he added in my ear, "I'm going to get rid of our guests, just get out the room so I don't harm you in the process. And the drinks won't be necessary"

I nodded and hurried out the room, slamming the door shut behind me. A moment later, screams erupted from the room, and I sank down onto the floor covering my ears, trying to block out the grisly noise. Tears started flowing from my eyes for the men who would never come out of the room. A small while later, the door opened softly, but, although I knew who it was, I couldn't look at him, not knowing what he'd done.

"Victoria?" He asked softly, "Victoria, look at me" He knelt down beside me, and gently took hold of my wrists, forcing my hands away from my tear-streaked face.

"Get off me!" I screamed, and he dropped my hands in surprise, "Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Don't come anywhere near me! You killed them! You killed every single man in that room! Then you expect to come and be able to talk to me! How can you?!" I stood up and moved a few steps away from him. He stood as well, but didn't move back.

"Calm down, Victoria. Killing them was nothing. They were drunk, they never saw it coming"

"That's even worse! That you can think nothing of killing them! It's murder!"

"It's nature. Now calm down and help me clean up"

"Clean up? Clean up! You expect me to go in there, see the corpses of my family and their friends, and _clean up_?"

"Yes, I expect you to go in there! Yes, I expect you to see them. Yes, I expect you to move them. I expect you to help me!"

"Then you expect to much of me! I will not go in there, I will not see them, I will not move the dead, and I most certainly will not help you!"

He moved up to me and slapped me hard across the face, "You will do as I ask, Victoria. So far I have been kind to you, have I not? My patience is limited, and I beg you not to try it!"

"Why me? Why did you take me, Laurent? If it's for your so-called friend, there are prettier girls out there than me!"

"I took you simply because my companion asked for a girl with spirit, and what you said about the other prettier girls isn't true"

"Yes it is! Have you ever actually _seen_ the girls in town? Have you ever seen Rosalie Hale? She's the prettiest girl in town. Shallow, but very, very beautiful. Surely your acquaintance would prefer her?"

"Trust me, he wouldn't"


	5. Trapped

VICTORIAPOV

**Chapter 5**

**Trapped**

He suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the second door.

"What are you doing?!"

"Sshh, Victoria. I have a visitor. Until the time is right, you will not see him, you will not speak to him, you won't exit this room"

"Get off me!"

"Shut. Your. Pretty. Little. Mouth! If he sees you, he will want you turned immediately, and you're _far_ too precious for that. Yet, anyway. So shut up and do as you're told"

"Please, Laurent. You're hurting me!"

"Then just get in the damn door!"

"Why is this visitor so special or dangerous or whatever?!"

"Because he's not like you, my spirited little pet. He's like me"

"Pet? Pet! I am not your pet!"

"For heaven's sake! We don't have time for one of your little tantrums now, Victoria. He's my kind, he's dangerous"

"What are you?" I asked again, hoping stupidly that he'd tell me. Of course he wouldn't.

"I've told you before, not yet. Now stay here" He pushed me into the room, and shut the door behind me. I heard the click as it locked. I ran up to the door, and started banging on it furiously.

"Laurent! Unlock the door! You can't just leave me in here! Laurent!"

"It's for your own good, Victoria. Now shut that pretty little mouth of yours"

I hit the door a few more times, before giving up and falling to my knees, tears spilling from my eyes. After a while, my sobs subsided, and I moved a little to haul myself of the dusty floor. I examined my surroundings, and found that the room was in desperate need of repair. It was dark, the room nearly black, but tinged grey by all the filth. One sole window was situated in the room. A wooden ceiling beam had fallen down and had obviously been there for a while, judging by the thick layer of dust which covered it. There was a small vanity, and an old oil lamp that had apparently seen better days. I found a box of matches near it, and there seemed to be enough oil in it, so I lit it. Soft, dim light emitted from it. I picked it up by the handle, and tried to use it to see more of the room. Suddenly, another beam crashed down, making me jump and drop the lamp. A few seconds later, the floor caught fire. I screamed.

I ran up to the door banging on it wildly, like a woman possessed.

"Help! Help me! Laurent! The room's on fire! Please! Laurent!" I screamed, but nobody came. I rushed over to the window, trying to get it to open. It wouldn't. Smoke was beginning to rise from the smouldering flames, which were getting higher and higher with each moment that passed.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" I shouted, running back towards the door. The thick black smoke began to fill the room, and I started having to inhale it. I coughed loudly, over and over, and I sank to the floor. So this was what hell felt like. My chest hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt. The flames had nearly taken over the whole room, and where it hadn't touched yet, smoke and ash ruled over everything. I lay on the hard floor, waiting for death to come. Let it be quick now. Let the pain be over soon. It was all I could ask for now. I took another agonizing breath, breathing in more of the vicious life-stealing fog. I could feel myself slipping. The flames came closer and closer, only a few inches away now. My vision became blurred. I heard a loud crash, and I could faintly see the door lying on the now-burning floor. A flash burst over to me, and a creature of ice picked me up. That's the last thing I saw before my eyes slid shut.


	6. Chapter 6

VICTORIAPOV

**Chapter 6**

**Debut**

Nothing. I didn't see anything, I didn't hear anything, I didn't smell anything. But, I could still feel the ice surrounding me. I clung to the sensation, not wanting to slip. I didn't want to die, living with Laurent wasn't completely perfect, far from it, but it was better than nothing at all. At least it was living. The ice faded gently, being replaced by a growing heat that soon engulfed my body. Oh, I could feel that all too well. I hated it. It was too hot, so much like the way I died. Or at least, I think I was dead. But surely death shouldn't be this uncomfortable. Unless I was in hell. I didn't think I'd been that bad in my years, I was just strong-willed. I want to live my life my way, did that warrant a fiery afterlife? I didn't really think so. The fire was no longer just uncomfortable, it was now agonizing. It raged through my veins, getting hotter and hotter, the pinpoint in my heart. Apparently I was no longer in the realm of the deceased, as I began breathing suddenly. I sought relief in the air that moved rapidly in and out of mouth. I became able to hear my heartbeat. It was erratic, the rhythm too fast, never fitting any particular pattern. I listened to it, trying to avert my attention from the inferno pulsing through me. It hardly worked, but after what seemed like an age, when I just becoming accustomed to the sweltering heat, I noticed my breathing and heartbeat slow. The flames, if possible, got hotter, receding from my toes and fingertips, charging into my heart. It's beat weakened, until it completely vanished. I opened my eyes slowly, my lids fluttering, to a whole new world. It was bright, defined. Everything was just so _clear_. And I was confused. Where was I? I'd never been here before. At least, not in this room. I jumped up, faster than I could have ever imagined. There was a huge gilt mirror hung on the wall, and I walked over to it. The reflection I met shocked me beyond recognition. The woman I saw was beautiful, her hair orange and untamed. She was pale, her skin alabaster white. Her eyes almost matched her hair, and would've sent a chill down my spine were they not so familiar. They were crimson, replicas of Laurent's. Whatever he was, it seemed I was now the same. He would have to tell me now. I noticed him in the mirror, sitting lazily in a chair, staring curiously at me. I turned to him.

"It's different isn't it?" He asked, smiling

"What have you done to me?" I asked, but was cut short. My voice was like bell chimes, a high soprano. He smirked at me.

"You still want to know what I am? Well, what we are?"

I nodded, and he continued, "Vampire"

Vampire? No, it couldn't be. A vampire? I was a vampire? But vampires have fangs, and their eyes aren't red. Not the vampires I knew of, not in the stories or fables I'd been told. But that's all they were- Stories. Myths. Not real. At least, they didn't use to be.

"Excuse me?"

"We're vampires, Victoria. Blood-drinkers, Demons, The Undead, Cold Ones, Vampires. After your little show of trying to burn down the house, our visitor was forced to rescue you and turn you. We had planned to wait a little longer, but circumstances must"

"Little show? Little show! You locked me in there! If you'd left it unlocked, I wouldn't have needed rescuing! I would've still been human! I would never have gone looking for your visitor, do you actually think I was that stupid as to look for another captor if he as bad as you?!"

"I never thought you'd go after him, Victoria. I knew he'd come after you, with your ever so tempting blood. He wouldn't be able to resist you enough to turn you"

"T-Turn me?"

"Into a vampire. He bit you. If he hadn't, you'd be dead right now"

"It hurt" I growled

"You'd rather he let you die?"

"No, but-"

"But what? What's done is done, you can't change the past. Oh, yes, he told me to say 'Hello' to you. He wants to see you, you've enchanted him. Said if you were as attractive as that as a human, he couldn't wait to see you like us," He eyed me up and down before muttering, "And I don't think he'll be disappointed" He got up and grabbed my arm, I noticed that it didn't hurt as much as used to.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice in my head. "Unsafe" It murmured, "Unsafe"

Weird. His eyes raked over me again.

"Come on, we have a guest to see to" He murmured, tugging on my arm. I unwillingly followed. The more we walked, the louder the voice became, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" I screamed, "Stop it!" I halted suddenly, jerking my arm out of Laurent's grip. He stopped too, turning to me.

"I don't want to see him," I murmured, "I want to go"

"Don't be silly. There's no need to be shy. This is your debut"

"I don't want a debut. I don't want to see him"

"Tough. You'll see him, you haven't got a choice. I suggest we don't keep him waiting"

"No! There is no way you can make me go in there!"

"Oh really?" He grabbed me and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" He just ignored me and ran down the corridor. Again, the voice was bellowing at me. I wriggled, angrily trying to escape.

"Get off me!" I screeched. He threw me to the floor, and I landed on my back. My feline qualities helped as I sprang into a hunting crouch, glaring at him.

"Don't you ever get tired of silly little games?" I asked coldly

"I never expected anything like this, I must say" A man's voice came from behind me. I whipped round and saw a blond male studying me as if I were a piece of artwork

"What is this?" I growled

"Be calm please, Victoria. Be nice to your new owner"

"I do not belong to either of you!" I snarled, "You cannot barter with me, Laurent. If you want to play games, use a human"

I could almost see his smirk as he said, "I did"

I shivered.

"So feminine," the blond spoke again, his eyes still fixated on mine, "So feisty. And she's quite... feline as well. Well done"

"I'm leaving now" I stated, and slipped out of my crouch

"Oh, my dear, you're not going anywhere" The blond said

"Just you try and stop me"

I made a move towards the door, my sense screaming at me to get out. Now. It wasn't safe here, it never was.


	7. Chapter 7

VICTORIAPOV

**Chapter 7**

**The Passing Of Hands**

The blond was beside me in an instant. He blocked the door from my way, his head cocked to one side, watching me with curious red eyes. I flew to the second door, which Laurent now blocked. Think, Victoria! Think! I spotted a window and ran towards it, surprised when neither Laurent nor the blond tried to stop me. I soon saw why. It was tiny, not even my arm could fit through.

"Victoria" The blond called out, and I turned to glare at him. A growl erupted from my chest. A sick smile grew on his lips, and he walked over towards me. Suddenly, he pounced on me, taking me by surprise and knocking me to the floor with him on top of me. I pushed him off me and as he got up, he pulled off the ground to him. I was closer than I cared to be, with one of his hands was wrapped around my waist, the other cupping my face.

"I'm James," He purred, "Your creator"

"You caused me a lot of pain" I hissed

"Sorry, but I couldn't have helped that. You know I nearly couldn't stop myself. Your blood was so tempting, so enticing I almost drained you. I'm glad I didn't though, you're even more beautiful now"

The voice was hollering at me now. "UNSAFE!!! UNSAFE!!!"

"I don't trust you"

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't think you're safe"

"Tell me, Victoria, do you, by any chance, have a talent?"

"A talent?"

"A skill. Something above and beyond the ordinary. I'm a tracker; I can find things, find people, by catching their scent. Once I know how they smell, I can find them anywhere"

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"Only if you'd like it to"

"I'd like you to get your hands off me"

"Oh, feisty little Victoria, stop playing hard to get"

"I'm not playing anything"

"Then trust me" He murmured silkily, the smile still present on his lips. I slapped his hand away from my face, "Never"

"Then your future is going to be difficult for you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Laurent, you obviously haven't told our fiery little pet about her new life, have you?"

"No, James, I haven't"

"What new life?" I growled

"You're mine now, Victoria, so you won't be living here anymore. You'll be staying with me. This is the last you'll see of this place, the last you'll see of Laurent, the last you'll ever see of this whole place"

"I'm not going anywhere with you"

"Oh, I think you are" He tightened his grip on my waist, and brought his other hand to rest on the small of my back. Again, he took me by surprise. Before I could react, I was over his shoulder and we were out of the room. I did the only thing I could think of.

I screamed. I screamed and shouted, thrashing about in James' arms. All he did was laugh.

"Put me down!" I screamed, "Put me down!"

"Calm down, we're only going hunting"

"I'll calm down once you let go of me!"

I heard him sigh, but he lifted me off his shoulder. James pushed me against the wall and stood straight in front of me, another dark smile growing on his lips. I was trapped.

"You belong to me now. You understand that, Vicky?" He asked, twirling a lock of my hair in his fingers.

"My name is Victoria" I hissed, but he continued as if I'd not even spoken.

"And by belonging to me, you do as I say. You do what I tell you to do. Defy me, and you might not see the next morning light" His smile had disappeared completely.

"Are you threatening me?"

That devilish smile crept up to his mouth again, "Only if you want me to"


	8. Chapter 8

JAMESPOV

**Chapter 8**

**Only If You Want Me To**

What was it with this woman? Her appearance mirrored her personality- Fiery, fierce, untamed. But her unwillingness to be here, to be with Laurent or I, was unexpected. Victoria. As she stated her intentions of leaving, I found myself beside her without even knowing I'd moved. What was happening to me, damn it?! Something made me move, something made me stop my new pet from leaving. Something within me needed her to be here, needed her to be close to me. She ran towards the other unblocked door, but my friend reached it before her, cutting off that chance. As she sprinted faster than anything I'd ever seen to the tiny window, I watched her in amusement. Surely she knew that opening would hardly fit a bottle through? Apparently she realized why neither myself nor Laurent made any move to prevent her.

"Victoria" I called out, and she turned to me, glaring. A small snarl came from her mouth. I smiled at her, as if she could ever pose a threat to me- even as spirited as she was, she was still a woman, and men always ruled over women, it was the way the world worked. Again, I found myself moving towards her without any recollection of walking. I gained control over my mind, and leapt on her. Surprised, she fell to the ground. I like this sensation, the way she felt beneath me. It was a very pleasurable experience. Victoria shoved me of her, but as I got up, I pulled her with me, making her as close to me as achievable. One arm snaked around her waist, my other hand against her cheek.

"I'm James," I introduced myself, "Your creator"

She hissed back at me with stony red eyes, "You caused me a lot of pain"

"Sorry, but I couldn't have helped that. You know I nearly couldn't stop myself. Your blood was so tempting, so enticing I almost drained you. I'm glad I didn't though, you're even more beautiful now" And she was, her flaming hair had a new shine to it, her features were more defined, and her lips were claret wine. Oh, how I ached to have those full, tempting lips against mine. Her reaction surprised me.

"I don't think you're safe" She stated, and I feigned hurt.

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't think you're safe" She was right, maybe I wasn't, but I promised myself I'd take care of _this_ young one.

"Tell me, Victoria, do you, by any chance, have a talent?"

"A talent?"

"A skill. Something above and beyond the ordinary. I'm a tracker; I can find things, find people, by catching their scent. Once I know how they smell, I can find them anywhere"

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"Only if you'd like it to"

"I'd like you to get your hands off me" Oh would she ever become a little less defiant?

"Oh, feisty little Victoria, stop playing hard to get"

"I'm not playing anything"

"Then trust me" I murmured before she slapped my hand away from her face, "Never"

"Then your future is going to be difficult for you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Laurent, you obviously haven't told our fiery little pet about her new life, have you?"

"No, James, I haven't" Of course he hadn't. I should have never expected him to have.

"What new life?" She asked

"You're mine now, Victoria, so you won't be living here anymore. You'll be staying with me. This is the last you'll see of this place, the last you'll see of Laurent, the last you'll ever see of this whole place"

"I'm not going anywhere with you"

"Oh, I think you are" I tightened my hold on her waist, bringing my other hand to rest on the small of her back. Again, I took her by surprise. Before Victoria could react, she was over my shoulder and we were out of the room. She screamed. She screamed and shouted, thrashing about in my arms. It felt so good. I laughed.

"Put me down!" She screeched, "Put me down!"

"Calm down, we're only going hunting"

"I'll calm down once you let go of me!"

I heard him sigh, but he lifted me off his shoulder. I pushed her against the wall and stood straight in front of her, another smile on my face.

"You belong to me now. You understand that, Vicky?" I asked, twirling a lock of my hair in his fingers. It made me happy to know the power and control I had over her already.

"My name is Victoria" She hissed, but I continued as if she'd not even spoken.

"And by belonging to me, you do as I say. You do what I tell you to do. Defy me, and you might not see the next morning light" I hoped she recognized the threat. Even though I wanted to protect her, I wouldn't stand disobedience.

"Are you threatening me?"

I smiled, "Only if you want me to"


End file.
